


Before The Beast In Me Awakens

by SugarFluffiness



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attraction, Beast inside, Competition, Desire, Fighting over Mark, Fluffy, Frustration, Fun, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Mark is being a giant tease, Teasing, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFluffiness/pseuds/SugarFluffiness
Summary: When Mark invites one of the boys to walk him home, they both think he's asking them.





	Before The Beast In Me Awakens

The boys were abroad on tour.  
"Walk with me?" Mark offered as the boys exited the building from dance practice. He offered his arm to Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung grinned and skipped forward to take it, but Jackson beat him to it, grabbing Mark's arm like it was a trophy.  
"You meant me, right Markiepoo?" Jackson cooed, throwing an evil glance over his shoulder at Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung ignored Jackson and wound his arm around Mark's other outstretched one.  
"I don't think you're needed here, Jackson," said Jinyoung slyly, peeking over Mark to address the other young man. "You'll probably get him lost anyways. I know the way back to the hotel."  
Jackson winked at Mark. "But getting lost is the best. I could get lost in you."  
Jinyoung huffed and rolled his eyes. "Again with the cheap pick up lines, Jackson," he commented, sore than Mark was giving Jackson all his attention.  
Mark turned to face Jinyoung again. "Jealous?" asked Jackson loudly, trying to cover up his hurt that Mark was paying attention to Jinyoung.  
"Not in the slightest," replied Jinyoung distractedly, staring into wide Mark's eyes. Jackson slid his hand down Mark's arm, reaching to entwine their fingers together in a firm grip, earning Mark's attention once more.  
Jinyoung reached over and pulled Mark's jaw gently, guiding his head to turn around and face him. Mark smiled slightly, the two locked in an intense stare.  
Jackson sighed loudly. "Don't you think you've been holding him for long enough? You're starting to seem needy. And needy equals unattractive." He wrinkled his nose.  
Jinyoung let Jackson's spiteful comment pass by him. "I could hold you all day," he whispered, slowly leaning closer to Mark.  
Jackson pulled on Mark's hand, spinning him around, out of Jinyoung's grasp and into his arms. He encircled the breathless Mark from behind, whispering seductively into his ear. "You're mine. I won't let anyone else touch you."  
Jinyoung folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, that's totally not over-protective, Jackson. You really don't sound like a overbearing mom," he said sarcastically.  
"Yes, well I'm the one with a gorgeous man in my arms," Jackson replied, lowering his head to Mark's neck.  
"Hey, is that Jaebum coming?" Jinyoung quickly hissed, forcing Mark and Jackson to bolt apart.  
Jackson stared at the empty street in frustration. He reached out to Mark. "Let's continue from where we left off," he said, not realising that Mark was now wrapped up in Jinyoung's arms.  
"We should just take a taxi," he suggested loudly, earning Mark's attention.  
Mark pulled away from Jinyoung's grasp. "I agree. I'm feeling a bit cold."  
As soon as the words left his lips, the two boys ripped off their top layer as quickly as they possibly could. Jinyoung was wearing a pullover and was annoyed to find Jackson's cardigan already around Mark's shoulders after he pulled it over his head. As Jackson rubbed Mark's shoulders, trying to warm him up (and giving him a discreet massage at the same time), Jinyoung flagged down a taxi.  
When the taxi stopped in front of them Mark bounced to the door and held the door open. "You first," he offered, grinning.  
Jackson hesitantly entered, worriedly hoping Mark would enter after him.  
"I'll get in," said Jinyoung, happy with the opportunity to get Mark to one side all to himself.  
"I want to sit in the middle," pouted Mark, his charms forcing Jinyoung to relent.  
As soon as the three boys were in the car and they were on their way, the competition began again.  
"Why'd we have to bring him along?" Jackson teased about Jinyoung, sliding a hand on Mark's thigh and letting it rest there.  
Jinyoung laughed lightly and slid an arm around Mark's back, pulling him closer.  
"Feeling cozier now?" he asked, warm breath tickling Mark's ear.  
Mark smiled. "I'm feeling quite a bit better. Thanks to my two guardian angels.”  
Jinyoung winced. “Two is one too many.”  
“You’re my one and only, Mark. I’d love for the sentiment to be returned,” said Jackson at the same time.  
Mark giggled. How he loved to provoke his boys.  
When they reached the hotel and got in the elevator, Mark sighed. “I’m so tired,” he complained. “I really just want my bed.”  
“Well I just want you. And you’re more than welcome into my bed,” said Jinyoung mischievously.  
Jackson immediately swept Mark up into his arms, carrying the giggling boy out of the elevator and to his room. “Whatever my prince desires,” he whispered.  
When Mark was set down in front of his door, a glaring Jinyoung and a triumphant Jackson faced him.  
“Goodnight,” he said sweetly before closing the door. Jinyoung put a foot out to stop it. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked.  
Mark clapped his hands. “I’m so forgetful!” he cried. “You’ve been so charming and I haven’t even kissed you goodnight. Close your eyes.”  
The two closed their eyes eagerly, only to be disappointed by the sound of Mark’s door closing in their faces and his high pitched laugh within his room.  
Jinyoung turned to face Jackson. “I’m so tired of this,” he muttered, glaring.  
“I spend so long chasing after him and what do I get?” complained Jackson. “A promise of a kiss and the view of him grinning at you the whole time.”  
“I’m going to lose it,” threatened Jinyoung.  
“I can’t handle this anymore.” groaned Jackson.  
“Stop tempting me and get over here,” growled Jinyoung, grabbing Jackson’s hips and roughly pulling him closer.  
The tension was like electricity between them. “I never wanted you so bad,” Jackson confessed.  
Jinyoung gave Jackson his best you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me-look.  
“Why the hell did we ever fight over him?” asked Jackson.  
“The better question is, why the hell are we wasting our time talking?” countered Jinyoung, bringing his lips to Jackson’s, devouring. Jackson reached up, knotting his hands in Jinyoung’s hair, messing it.  
They pulled apart for a moment, breathless, reeling from the heat between them. Jinyoung bit lightly at Jackson’s bottom lip, prompting a groan from him before catching his lips in another messy and rough kiss.  
Jackson dropped his head to Jinyoung's neck, pressing lips to the exposed skin, licking and sucking ravenously as Jinyoung’s hands found their way underneath Jackson’s shirt.  
“Walk me to my room?” asked Jinyoung before things escalated further.  
“Who, me?” teased Jackson roguishly before grabbing his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Were you expecting that?!  
> This was definitely inspired by Before The Full Moon Rises by GOT7. Check out the song, it's sooo good!!  
> Thanks for reading, comments are always loved!! <3


End file.
